Friends Never Say Goodbye
by Mystery-Takes-Its-Tole
Summary: When Doll is betrayed by Ciel and Sebastian, she calls her best friend one last time. - Modern!AU Doll/Snake one-shot.


**AN. So this story is real crappy. My first Doll/Snake story. Modern AU. Crappy af.**

* * *

_Sebastian._

Doll lay on the ground, her own dagger sticking out of her chest, as the dirt beneath her body was painted red by her own blood. She was coughing up blood, as well, as Smile and Black walked away from her, leaving her on a sidewalk in the far end of town, behind a dumpster.

She never should have trusted them. She should never have let them join her local theater. This was what Joker had told her. Everyone who joined eventually found out about their gang. But Joker had trusted them, too. You couldn't bring new people into the Theater, unless you really cared about them. It didn't matter who they were, if they could act...and it was Doll's mistake, letting herself get close to Smile.

She was still crying. The building beside her was on fire. The fire fighters would eventually arrive, but by than, Doll would have bled out.

She couldn't call the Police. If the Police knew who was calling, if she said her first name, she'd be put into Jail after being taken to the hospital. She couldn't get to the hospital, either. There was nothing she could do, but she still had her phone. One last phone call. One last person that she could talk to, before she died.

There was one person in the theater who didn't know about the Gang. One person that Doll cared about, who had no idea what Doll and the others really did. Her sweet, wonderful best friend.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, trying to pull her voice back together, before calling him.

"Doll...says Keats? Where are you...? Asks Keats," The voice of Snake asked her.

"Hey, man," Doll began. "You remember'd to get the groceries, right?"

She didn't want him to know she was dying. She wanted one last pleasant conversation with him. Snake would call the cops, and he'd get her in trouble, and he'd get in trouble for knowing her. She wanted to keep him safe.

"Yes, they are all put away...says Keats," Snake said.

"Great!" Doll said, smiling through the phone. "I won't be home tonight, okay? Watch the movies without me. I put the popcorn in the microwave. I don't want it to go to waste, and I know you wanted to see 'em. Watch Dumbo, too!"

"I can't watch Dumbo without you, Doll. That's our movie...says Wordsworth," Snake said. "Why? Why won't you be home? I do not want you to miss them...says Dan."

"I'm...busy," Doll said. "It's okay, I'll watch them when I get back. I hate to cancel our plans...Black and Smile quit the show. Apparently, they were some sort of drug dealers. I'm cleaning it up. If they come back, don't trust 'em, okay Snake? Don't even let 'em in."

"...Alright...says Dan," Snake said. "What a shame...those are the third ones in the passed year...says Wordsworth."

"I know," Doll said.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, right...? Says Dan," Snake asked.

Doll felt tears string her eyes. "Y-yeah..."

"Are you alright...asks Keats?" Snake asked.

"I'm fine," Doll said, choking a little on the words.

"Are you sure, Doll...? Keats just asked," Snake asked.

"Have I ever lied to ya?" She asked. That made her cry a little harder. All Doll ever did was lie to him. Her Snake...her precious Snake. He had no idea she was almost dead.

"No, never...Says Dan," Snake said.

"...Right..." She said. "I have to...go soon..."

"Tell me what is wrong tomorrow...says Keats," Snake said.

"...Okay," Doll said, letting herself hiccup a little. "I'll see ya..."

"Yes...says Dan," Snake said.

"I love ya, buddy," She said. Of course, she meant this in a sisterly sort of way, to not have him freak out, but she could practically feel his blush through the phone. She had never told him that she loved him, not even in a friendly way. Whether this was friendly or not, Doll didn't want to scare him, and she wanted him to know that she did truly love him. Snake was her best friend, after all.

"I love you, too," Snake said.

Doll smiled, dropping the phone.

"Doll? Doll, where are you? Did you drop your phone? You didn't hang up...Doll? What's going on...asks Wordsworth?" Snake asked, frantically. These words continued for half an hour, until her phone ran out of battery.

She passed away, listening to the voice of her precious Snake. Her only breath of fresh air in a world where she was choking on dust. Snake didn't know what she did. He'd never know. All he knew was she was his weird best friend, from the theater. He had no idea she was in a gang. He had no idea she had killed people...he was the only light in her world, and she was happy that he was the last person she got to speak to. And she loved him, so much.


End file.
